This invention relates to twist-on type wire connectors, and, more particularly, to such connectors which include a tapered coiled insert spring fastening element contained within a surrounding insulating shell.
These connectors are known and have been widely used in the art. The surrounding insulating shell may utilize localized interior threads for receiving and retaining the spring fastening element. The free-spring nature of the fastening element provides means for connecting various grouped wire diameters wherein the length of the spring decreases and moves further down into the shell cavity as the diameter increases thereby to accommodate larger wire bundle diameters. The present invention provides an improved free-spring wire connector which provides a unique "wiping-over" or clinching effect to the electrical conductors passing through the spring fastener which significantly increases the torque required to remove an installed connector from a wire bundle.